


Birthday Love

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Lucius celebrates his birthday with Hermione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	Birthday Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotionChemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/gifts).



> I wrote this smutty little Drabble for the Strictly Lumione facebooks page! It’s their birthday and Lucius Malfoys birthday, so I thought they both deserved a little smutty goodness!!
> 
> Thanks to my beta, TriDogMom!!
> 
> I own nothing!!

The dainty hands running down Lucius’ smooth chest were agonizingly slow and were going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. Getting involved with a woman the same age as his son had seemed scandalous at first but the longer he was with her, the more  _ right _ it felt. 

Letting out a low groan as Hermione wrapped her lips around his stiff cock, he grabbed a fist full of her wild curls. Lucius grit his teeth as she licked and sucked as though her life depended on it. The muffled giggle she let out broke him. Pushing her gently off him, he smirked at the confused look on her face. 

Before she could speak, he threw her on the bed, one hand holding both of hers above her head. “Something funny, witch?” he whispered in her ear before he started kissing her neck. “Do you find my cock funny?”

“N-no of course not,” Hermione stuttered out as Lucius nipped at her neck. 

He grinned when she gasped as his thumb found her clit and started rubbing circles before he inserted two fingers in her soaking wet folds. 

Hermione's back arched as he pumped his fingers inside her faster and his tongue circled her nipple. Removing his fingers, Lucius slid down her body, throwing her legs over his shoulders and began licking her cunt slowly. 

“It’s supposed to be your birthday,” she panted out, fingers curling in the sheets. 

Lucius smirked against her cunt and pulled back, resting his cheek on her thigh. “Getting to lick all your pretty pink parts is the best gift.” 

She gave him a sweet smile. “I do love you, you know.”

“I know,” he told her as he hovered over her before gently easing his cock into her tight pussy. 

Taking a moment to bask in the way she felt wrapped around him, he started to quicken his pace. He could feel her muscles tighten around him and his thrusts became erratic until he felt her pussy clamp down on his cock. Lucius’ orgasm came over him just as he felt Hermione's end. 

Leaning his forehead against hers, they both lay there, panting slightly as they came down from their post-orgasm high. 

“Happy Birthday, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
